Juzzou Suzuya X Reader
by Midweekyew15577
Summary: This is a gay romance between Juuzou Suzuya and You. However a donut shop date never goes to plan ever


A single tear falls from your tear as you held the portrait of your deceased sister in your hand

"Sera-"

"Who's that?" Asked an all too familiar voice

Yelping I stood up straight and turned towards the source of the voice putting the picture behind me.

"Juuzou, you're back from the assistant investigator meeting"

Juuzou adjusted his raven-like hair.

"Duh- Have you finished your reports" he said.

"Uh funny thing Juuzou I have almost-" I lamely attempted to replie.

Sighing Juuzou snatched my wallet from my jacket and walked away.

"C'mon lets go"

Staring at my superior I said

"Hey give it back I haven't finished. Where are we even going."

Pivoting on his feet Juuzou walked straight up to me and stated

"The donuts aren't going to buy themselves"

Again turning he shambled out the door.

"Your treat."

Sighing I retrieved my jacket and followed him.

We stopped at a donut place. At the front of the shop we stood there for a second. Juuzou because he was contemplating the sweet relics of glazed donuts. Me because Juuzou still had my wallet.

"Right let's head inside"I said

"Wait"

Turning to the Investigator puzzeled he replied

"Couples get 50% off"

Blushing ("why am I blushing I though")

"No!"

"Please!" Looking up at me with those big ruby eyes

"Juuzou there are several issues with your idea.

One we are the same gender."

"So, does it really matter" making a rather cute pout

"Two you didn't ask my permission for this"

Grudgingly admitting"Yeah sorry"

"You are paying"

Juuzou's eyes grew three times bigger

"No you are paying I let you bunk on your reports"

"You took my wallet besides you make more money than me."

This fact was true, while I was a lowly rank 2 investigator, Juuzou was a assistant investigator which makes more than twice the amount of money I make.

"Fine let's get donuts" I relented

"Thanks." Juuzou replied, looking incredibly relived.

"Welcome, what would you like?"

Juuzou instantly responded

"Can I have a glazed donut, one custard filled one and-" looking at me.

"Uh I'll get a custard filled one."

Smiling Juuzou said

"Great, that's it, wait, can I also get a vanilla milkshake with two straws."

Upon hearing the latter order the cashier looked at us and stared for a bit.

Feeling uncomfortable, mostly because of the fact we are pretending to be gay and also because Juuzou was wearing a white shirt with suspenders.

The cashier then replied "So you two are couple"

"I think so." Juuzou responded

"How do I know if you are a couple because a lot of people come in claiming to be couples because of 50% off"

I said

"Look miss, doesn't this look a bit to odd to be false"

"True but I don't know for sure"

Suddenly Juuzou grabbed me by my shirt collar and kissed me.

Unfortunately some people in the shop also saw and they clapped and cheered. Probably for so Gay Pride stuff.

But all things considered Juuzou's lips were very soft and sweet like strawberries, they were also sticky because he is addicted to sweets.

Breaking up the kiss Juuzou asked if we could get 50% off.

We got it

Sitting down with our food and commodities we faced each other.

While I savoured my donut relishing it's sweet taste. Juuzou wolfed down the donuts in less than 39 seconds each.

"Yum"

I found myself staring at my superior.

He has raven like hair with big red eyes, not to mention his stiches. It is not a well kept secret that I have a crush on Juuzou, as Akira Mado loves to make at my dispense. Thankfully Juuzou has never found out.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I replied.

"Firstly you have kept a lot of things away from me."

"We're not talking about food are we?"

"No"

"Okay"

"You are a biological half-ghoul raised by a dead CCG investigator."

I almost vomited in surprise.

"How the f*-"

"You also identify as bisexual and have a massive crush on me."

Oh shit shit shit.

He knows.

"Well it's been fun sir, but I need to finish my report."

Juuzou suddenly stapped a quinque into my left hand.

Trying not to make a sound over the pain I let Juuzou continue

"So A-Kun what do you want to talk about first."


End file.
